


I'm going to fly through time until I'm with you

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, it's hot and cute all at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Clarke chuckled. “Rude. And I don’t think you could do it.”“Do what?”“Kill me.” Clarke crossed her legs and sat up straighter. Brunette slipped up and her eyes drifted down to Clarke’s cleavage again.“You wouldn’t be my first.” she quickly looked up.“That’s okay, I like my women experienced.” Clarke winked at her.





	I'm going to fly through time until I'm with you

“She’s pretty.”

“Who?” 

“The girl you’ve been staring at this whole time.”

“I’m not staring.” Clarke was staring. She noticed the girl when she first walked in. She was there with Raven and they were getting ready to go when she saw her. The girl had long curly brown hair, glasses on her nose, a really pretty smile and the softest voice Clarke ever heard.

“Own it Griffin.”

“She’s really cute.”

“If only you had eyes at the back of your head, then it’d be easier.”

“Shut up.” Clarke rolled her eyes. It was unfortunate that the girl sat at the table behind Clarke’s back and she had to turn around to see her. Not so unfortunate was that she was reading a book and didn’t look like she cared about anyone around her, so Clarke was able to turn and stare.

“She’s very out of your league.”

“Why would you say that?”

“She looks very put together and you are not. And she’s way hotter than any other person you’ve been with.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’m not hot enough for her?”

“I don’t think that’s your problem, you’re not serious enough. She looks like she could eat you alive. Look at her.”

Clarke turned around and looked at the girl again, as if she wouldn’t be able to draw her with her eyes closed. She did look serious and reserved. She smiled only once, when she first got in and ordered her drink. She had black jeans on and a button up and shoes that looked fancier than anything Clarke had ever put on herself. 

“I think it’s just a facade.” Clarke smiled. She turned her head back to Raven.

“Why?”

“From the way she sits there and the little things she does that she probably doesn’t even notice.” Clarke looked back at the girl. “Like see that, how she pushed the glasses up her nose? And the way she’s playing with the edge of the page?”

“Did you fall in love in half an hour?” 

“What? No I just… Shut up.” 

“So you think it’s a facade and she’s laid back and fun and wild and everything else you are?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled.

“Prove it.”

“What?” she frowned.

“Go over to her and tell her some stupid shit only you could come up with and see how she reacts.” Raven smirked. “Maybe you really get lucky.” Clarke wanted to do it, she wanted to try her luck and maybe get lucky. But Raven was right, the girl looked serious and Clarke wasn’t sure she’d react good to a stranger coming uninvited to her table. But then again, life sometimes gives you only one chance and you need to do everything you can to take it. “Or are you scared?” 

“I’m not scared.” she wasn’t lying but she also kind of was lying. She turned around once more and took a good look at the other girl. She must had read something funny because there was a tiniest hint of a smile on her face. “I’m gonna do it” Clarke decided to take her chance. 

Clarke got up and walked to the table where the other girl was sitting. 

“Are you a time traveler?” she sat down at the chair opposite the girl. The girl frowned and closed the book she was reading. Clarke felt her heart rate going up with every moment that the girl’s eyes were on hers. She was infinitely more beautiful up close. Clarke bit her lip when she caught her eyes falling on her chest for the tiniest second. 

“I am.” the girl said.

“Uhhh… you are?” Clarke did not expect that kind of an answer. 

“Yes.” the girl chuckled.

“And what are you doing here?” she was joking, it took Clarke too long to realize that she was right, the girl wasn’t that serious.

“I was sent here.” 

“To do what?” 

“Kill you.”

“What?” Clarke blinked at her. Then she saw the grin.

“I wish you could see the look on your face right now.”

Clarke chuckled. “Rude. And I don’t think you could do it.”

“Do what?” 

“Kill me.” Clarke crossed her legs and sat up straighter. Brunette slipped up and her eyes drifted down to Clarke’s cleavage again. 

“You wouldn’t be my first.” she quickly looked up.

“That’s okay, I like my women experienced.” Clarke winked at her.

“You’re funny.”

“Thank you.”

“Lucky for you I wasn’t sent to do that.” the other girl leaned back in her chair.

“I’d say you’re the lucky one.”

“Why?”

“I doubt you have hot blondes walking into your life every day.”

“I usually go for brunettes.”

“I’d be happy to change that.”

“You know hot available blondes?”

“You won’t need any after me.”

“You plan to kill me?”

“I can offer you an eternity of small deaths.”

The girl laughed. Clarke thought it was the cutest thing she did since Clarke saw her. “You are really funny.”

“I know.” Clarke grinned.

Something changed in the way the girl was looking at Clarke. It felt different. It was more deliberate and she didn’t hide what and why she was looking at. When she was looking at Clarke’s eyes, Clarke started to feel the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. 

“What was your goal here?” 

“My goal?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, what was the end you had in mind? And do I really look like I’d fall for cheap pickup lines?” the girl was biting her lip and Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of her mouth.

“Hey, you haven’t even let me finish it, you don’t get to call it cheap.” Clarke pouted.

“I know how it ends.”

“So it’s not that cheap.” 

“You’re in my seat.” a woman was standing next to Clarke and looking down on her. She had her arms crossed at her chest and she looked like she was ready to really kill someone.

“I’m sorry?” Clarke asked.

“You are in my seat blondie.” the woman said. “Lexa, who is this?” she asked the other girl.

“I’m Clarke, nice to meet you.” Clarke said with the biggest smile on her face. The woman looked mean but at least she gave her something she wanted, she now knew the name of her girl.

“Clarke, you are in my seat.”

“I didn’t realize it was reserved for someone.” Clarke looked like she had no intention to get up.

“Clarke, this is my friend Anya. I was waiting for her when you came.”

“That’s bullshit, Lexa.” Clarke changed the tone of her voice when she said her name and then added “You were sitting here for at least an hour.”

“I like to be early.” 

“All this is really cute but you are still in my seat and I’d appreciate if you’d get up and leave.”

“Wow, you are so nice.”

Lexa laughed. “Please.” she said to Clarke “Make my life easier if not hers.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Clarke got up and gave up her seat to Anya. “Make sure to say hi to all the hot blondes you meet in your travels.” Clarke leaned and whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“It’s only the first one that really matters.” Lexa whispered back.

* * *

“That looked… interesting.” Raven said when Clarke got back to her seat. She drowned the glass of water before she said anything.

“She’s so hot.”

Raven laughed. “What did you talk about?” 

“I honestly don’t know. She’s so hot Raven.”

“Her friend keeps looking at you and she keeps turning around so I guess you had the same effect on her.”

“She is? Do I turn?” 

“Clarke.” Raven shook her head. “It’s not your first rodeo.”

“I know. But Raven, she’s so hot.”

“Did you get her number?” 

“No.” Clarke sighed.

“Why?”

“I forgot. Don’t laugh at me. I didn’t know what I was saying for the most of it.”

“Go back and ask her.”

“I’m not that crazy.”

“Since when.”

“I’ll let destiny take this one.”

“Who are you and where’s my Clarke?”

“She doesn’t want to make a fool of herself. Raven, she’s so beautiful, you don’t even get how beautiful she is. She looks like a Greek goddess. Her face looks like it’s chiseled or some shit.”

“Do you want me to go and get it for you?”

“No.” Clarke quickly said. 

“You’re crazy.”

* * *

“Are you a time traveler?” Clarke heard a familiar voice behind to her. She smiled before she turned around.

“I am. I was sent here to make your night unforgettable.” 

“How do you plan to make that happen?”

“Stick around and you’ll see.”

“I’m here with friends.”

“But you came to me.”

“You told me to say hi to hot blondes.”

“Am I a hot blonde?”

Lexa bit her lower lip and smiled. “How are you Clarke?”

“So much better now that you are here. How are you Lexa?” 

“Bored.”

“Do you want me to change that?”

“Can you?” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “Come.” they walked on to the dance floor.

“Clarke, I don’t dance.” 

“You’ll like it, trust me.” Clarke turned around to Lexa, she took her hands and put them on her hips and held them there. “Your hands are cold.”

“That’s a thing yes.” Lexa’s eyes went down Clarke’s body. “Hot blondes and all that.”

“I’ll change that.” Clarke started to swing her hips left and right, slowly and off the beat that was too fast for what she had in mind. Lexa’s eyes were fixed on the way Clarke’s body moved. Clarke slowly moved her hands up to Lexa’s wrists and pressed her thumbs on her pulse. “Your heart is beating really fast.” she whispered.

Lexa’s grip on her hips got tighter. “I know.” Clarke’s hands slowly went up Lexa’s arms, over her biceps and her shoulder to her neck. “I don’t like teasing.”

“I do.” Her fingers scratched the back of Lexa’s neck and Clarke could had sworn Lexa moaned.

She turned around and pressed her back into Lexa’s front. Lexa’s hands held her firmly in place. 

“Be careful Clarke.”

“Say a word and I’ll stop.” Clarke put her hands over Lexa’s and started to grind her ass into Lexa. Lexa’s breath was warm on her skin and it was driving her crazy and when Lexa put her fingers through belt loops on Clarke’s jeans and pulled her closer into her Clarke knew she had lost the battle. But then the music stopped and she felt Lexa’s grip loosen and her breathing get steadier. “You didn’t hate it.” she turned around and smiled.

“Clarke where the fuck did you go?” Raven lifted her head and saw Clarke wasn’t alone. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize who…” she stopped.

“It’s alright.” Lexa took a step back. “My friends are probably looking for me too.”

Just when she was about to leave Clarke grabbed her hand. “Don’t go, please.”

“I’ll go find Octavia.” Raven disappeared into the crowd.

“Don’t go.” Clarke said again.

“My friends are probably worried.”

“Please.”

Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek. “Do you want to come with me?” It was the first time that Clarke saw her look insecure.

“Where?” 

Lexa smiled. “Find my friends.”

“Yes.”

“They were by the bar last time I saw them.” Lexa started to look around and over the people to see if she could spot her friends. Clarke looked at her. “What?” Lexa asked when she caught her staring.

“Nothing.” she quickly looked away. Clarke didn’t want to go find Lexa’s friends, she wanted to take Lexa home and lock the rest of the world outside.

“Where’s the confidence Clarke?” They were still holding hands. Lexa pulled Clarke’s teasingly.

“Lost in your eyes.”

“That’s so bad.” Lexa laughed.

“You like it. I can see it on your face.”

Lexa shook her head and tried to hide her smile. “Come, I can see them.”

Clarke followed her over the dance floor, through a huge crowd of people.

“There she is.” There were four of them sitting at the table. Clarke recognized Anya. Besides her there were two guys and a woman.

“Is that her?” the woman asked looking at Clarke.

“Hello Clarke.” Anya smirked.

“It is then.” one of the guys said.

“And they are holding hands, how fucking cute.” the other woman said. “She’s a lot hotter than you two described it.”

“Thank you.” Clarke laughed.

“I’m Luna.” the woman said. “You know Anya. That one is Lincoln.” she pointed at the younger guy. “And that’s Gustus.” she said looking at the older guy.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Clarke.”

“Don’t listen to anything they say.” Lexa leaned in and whispered.

“We can tell you everything you wanna know about her.” Lincoln said. “All the dirty details.”

“I hope to learn about those on my own.” Clarke made sure only Lexa heard her say that. And from the way Lexa looked at her, Clarke knew it was a good decision.

“We just came here to tell you that I’m well and alive and that I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Lexa said to her friends. “Let’s go.” she turned to Clarke.

“Bye Clarke.” Clarke heard four voices say it at almost the same time.

“Bye…” before she could finish the sentence Lexa was already dragging her to the other side of the club.

“That was fun.” They were standing in what was probably the most quiet corner of the club. There weren’t almost any people around them.

“I’m sure it was.”

“But this is more fun.” Clarke got closer to Lexa.  

“Clarke.”   
“Yes?” 

“You are playing with fire.”

“I’ve always loved it.”

“You’ll get burned.”

“Is that a promise?” 

“I told you I don’t like teasing.”

“You don’t wanna tease me?” 

“Clarke.”

“Yes Lexa?”

“You are driving me crazy.”

Clarke smiled. “Good.” 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

“I thought I’d have to ask.”

* * *

The drive to Lexa’s place was the longest one of Clarke’s life. From the moment they got into the car all Clarke could think about was Lexa’s hands on her body. And from the way Lexa was leaning closer Clarke knew she had the same thing on her mind. But they haven’t talked or touched for the entirety of the ride.

“It’s very you.” Clarke said while she was walking around Lexa’s apartment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Clean.”

“Thanks?” 

“It’s nice.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa was leaned on the kitchen counter and was watching Clarke move around.

“Put on some music.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Surprise me.” 

Lexa walked to the stereo that was on the other side of the room, next to the couch.

“Good?” Lexa asked when some soft melody started to spread through the room.

“Great.” Clarke smiled. “I’m gonna take off my heels, they are killing me.” Clarke took off one then the other and started to walk towards Lexa. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Lexa’s eyes were traveling down Clarke’s body, stopping on her hips.

“Like what you see?” Lexa’s eyes snapped up. She blushed. “Don’t stop please, I like it.” Clarke smiled. 

When she got to Lexa she put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to sit on the couch.

“It’s kinda hot in here, isn’t it?” Clarke started to slowly unbutton her shirt. She watched the way Lexa was looking at her, the way her hands were gripping the couch, how her chest was going up and down really fast, how her eyes were turning dark, how she was holding back. When she did the last button she got on the couch and straddled Lexa. She rolled her hips and smiled teasingly.

“Can I touch you?” Lexa practically moaned.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Clarke rolled her hips again.

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s neck, pulled her head down and kissed her. It was needy and hot and messy. It was teeth pulling on mouth and tongues crashing. Lexa’s hands went under Clarke’s shirt. She started to kiss Clarke’s neck and lift her hands higher on Clarke’s body. She cupped her breasts and squeezed. Clarke moaned. Lexa’s hands on her body felt like everything she had ever wanted.

“You feel so good.” Lexa said between kisses.

Clarke started to grind on her and Lexa watched the way her hips moved, she held her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer into her. Lexa took off Clarke’s shirt and pulled down her bra straps. She kissed her collarbones, arms just over the edge of her bra. She left red marks everywhere her mouth touched.  

“I need you to touch me.” Clarke moaned when Lexa took off her bra. 

“I will.”  Lexa got up holding Clarke and turned them around. She put Clarke down on the couch and settled between her legs. She hovered above Clarke’s lips. “Unzip your pants for me, will you?”

Clarke nodded and hurried to do as she was told, Lexa’s mouth on her neck distracting her.

“I’m gonna touch you now.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

“Please.”

Lexa kissed down her body to her breasts. She grazed her tongue over one nipple and pulled the other lightly between her fingers. She wrapped her mouth around it and tweaked the other until Clarke started to squirm under her. She slowly dragged her tongue over Clarke’s stomach. When she got to Clarke’s panties she pulled them up with her teeth. 

“Fuck.” Clarke moaned. Lexa smirked. She let the panties snap back down and licked once over them. Clarke whimpered. “Please.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s panties off and her fingers brushed against Clarke’s clit. It made her hips buck forward. Lexa’s fingers gently went over the clit and she liked the way Clarke’s body responded. She ran them up and down her slit. 

“You look so good.” Lexa looked up at her. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. “And taste even better.” she smirked. Clarke put her hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lexa’s fingers went back to Clarke’s wet pussy. She slipped one inside and waited a moment before sinking another. She started to slowly move them in and out, causing Clarke to moan louder every time. “You like this?” Clarke was squirming under her. She wanted to beg for more but was holding back. “I can hear how much you like it.” Lexa’s voice was low and doing things to Clarke that she couldn’t even put a name to. Lexa pressed her thumb on Clarke’s clit and started to fuck her faster.

When Clarke started to rock her hips with Lexa’s fingers, Lexa slowed down and pulled one finger out. Clarke groaned.

“Fuck.”

Lexa continued to slip one finger in and out of Clarke and she knew that wasn’t enough to take her over the edge. Clarke’s moans at times turned to groans.

“What do you want Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“You know what I want.” Clarke panted.

“Tell me.”

“I want more.”

“More what?” 

“More.”

Lexa put the second finger back in Clarke’s pussy. She started to move them inside her. “Like that?”

“More please.” Clarke moaned.

“Show me how.” Lexa said. Clarke started to fuck herself on Lexa’s fingers. “Slow down. I don’t want you to come yet.” Lexa whispered. When Clarke didn’t listen, Lexa took her fingers out from Clarke. “You have to listen Clarke.” 

Lexa got on her knees between Clarke’s legs. She kissed her thighs and pushed them apart. She slightly parted Clarke’s pussy lips with her fingers and flicked her tongue over her clit. Lexa moaned at the taste and Clarke at the feeling. 

She licked up and down Clarke’s slit. Lexa’s tongue was warm, exploring every part of Clarke’s pussy. She licked over her clit, around it and over it again. She sucked on it gently and Clarke’s hands got into her har. Lexa did the same thing again.

“Please don’t stop.” Lexa went between licking and sucking Clarke’s clit. When rhythm got steady enough, Clarke arched her back. “I’m gonna come.” What sent her over the edge was Lexa moaning in approval. 

Lexa cleaned her up, softly licked and then kissed her way up to Clarke.

“How did you do that?” Clarke asked.

“Do what?” Lexa smiled.

“That… this… I don’t know.”

“I’m just getting started.”

* * *

Clarke hated the way her day started. She woke up in Lexa’s bed with Lexa’s hand over her stomach and realized she woke up because her phone was ringing. She closed her eyes and let it ring out. But then it started ringing again and she had to untangle herself from Lexa. When she picked it up it was Raven calling her. She was on her morning run, she fell and she broke her leg. Clarke had to leave.

She thought about waking Lexa up, she even tried but gave up after she got no response. She thought she could be back before Lexa woke up or got mad at her for leaving. 

But Lexa was long gone when Clarke got back from the hospital. She waited in front of her apartment for some time and gave up when there was no sign of her.

It was a shitty day and she hadn’t even had her coffee yet. She went to the nearest coffee shop and saw Lexa sitting in the corner.

“I don’t appreciate people who leave in the middle of the night.” Lexa said as soon as she saw Clarke walking up to her.

“It wasn’t middle of the night. It was early morning and I’m really sorry, I can explain it.” Clarke sat down next to her.

“It’s not nice to wake up alone after you’ve gone to bed not alone.”

“I know and trust me it’s the last thing I wanted. My friend had an emergency and she called me and I had to go. I’m really sorry. That wasn’t my plan. I had other things in mind.”

“That’s long gone now isn’t it.”

“I’m sorry, Lexa, I really am.” Clarke sighed.

“Is she okay? Your friend?”

“She broke her leg but she will be fine.”

“That’s terrible, I’m sorry.” she took Clarke’s hand in her.

“I’m sorry you woke up alone. I really wanted to be there.”

“Did you?” 

“Yes.” Lexa smiled and kissed the back of Clarke’s hand.

“How did you find me?” 

“I went by your place but you weren’t there. I came here to drown my sorrow in coffee. Then I saw you.”

“Ah, destiny.” Lexa chuckled.

“Hey, are you a time traveler?” Clarke grinned.

“Why?” Lexa smiled knowingly.

“Because I see you in my future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Please tell me if you like it or if you hate it.
> 
> P.S How about that Easter egg?


End file.
